hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts Role Playing Wiki
Welcome to the Hogwarts Role-Playing Wiki Go to Hogwarts as your own character and live the life of a wizard! About the Wiki Have you ever wanted to be a wizard and go to Hogwarts? Well now you can! With permission from Noahm450 you can make your own wizard and board the Hogwarts Express and eat in the Great Hall as your own character. Any questions, please ask Noahm450, LivvyLove17, or Miramc22. Page Layout *Choose an Infobox Template. Please fill out the character information that is needed. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Biography." Type the character's biography. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Personality." Write about the charater's personality. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Looks." Write what your character looks like. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Wand." Write a couple sentences about your character's wand. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Alliances." Make a bullet list of your character's alliances. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Enemies". Make a bullet list of your character's enemies. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Abilities/Traits" Make a bullet list of your characters abilities and interesting traits *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Time Line." Make a little gallery of what your character looked like in their previous years at Hogwarts. Please note that this is now optional and is not manditory. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Gallery." Add appropriate '''pictures in your gallery that relate to the article only. Please make sure you include '''everything on your page exept "Timeline" '''which is optional. '''You must have permission from Noahm450 in order to make a charater. Please notify him on his talk page. Rules 1. No cursing. 2. No lying. 3. No sharing the same character. 4.You may not date or have a crush on your own character. 5. Please pay attention to the OOC's. 6. Treat others the way you want to be treated. 7. Be appropriate. 8. Don't make another character do something that they don't want to do. 9. Be fair. 10. Listen to admins 11. No having serious sex 12. No hacking 13. You must have permission to make a character. 14. Have Fun! Teachers and Staff members Any user is allegible to make a teacher or staff member. As usual you must have permission. Teachers or Staff members must be 28 or older. Taken Teachers Minerva McGonnagall- Headmistress of Hogwarts (Taken by Noahm450) Matthew Jones- Defense Against the Dark Arts and Head of Ravenclaw House '(Taken by Miramc22) Melanie King- History of Magic (Taken by Miramc22) Andie Pleasman- Muggle Studies (Taken by LivvyLove17) Marcus Ford- Herbology (Taken by Miramc22) Cody Brewin- Apparition and head of Frog Choir (Taken by Noahm450) Kellan Smith- Potions and '''Head of Slytherin House '(Taken by Noahm450) Victoria Williams- Transfiguration (Taken by Noahm450) Hagrid- Care of Magical Creatures (Taken by LivvyLove17) John Anderson- Astronomy (Taken by Miramc22) Donna Starr- Charms (Taken by Miramc22) James Bradford- Arithmancy (Taken by Miramc22) Reynaldo Prentice- Ancient Studies and '''Head of Gryffindor House (Taken by MermaidatHeart) Reagan Gibson- Ghoul Studies (Taken by JordynPallas) Jon Mallory- Head of Hogwarts Orchestra (Taken by JordynPallas) Leah Hart - Flying Teacher (Taken by LivvyLove17) Nicole Connors- Divination and Head of Hufflepuff House '''(Taken by JordynPallas) Taken Staff Kelli Jenner- Nurse at the Hospital Wing (Taken by MermaidatHeart) Teachers and Staff '''must have everything on their page except '''"Timeline" and "Gallery" which is '''optional. You may not have 2 teachers that teach the same subject. Reserves Ask Noahm450 if you can have a reserved model. *Jennifer Lawrence (Noahm450) *Samuel Anderson (Miramc22) *Emily Rudd (Miramc22) *Marie Avgeropoulos (MermaidatHeart) *Eli Goree (MermaidatHeart) *Thomas McDonell (MermaidatHeart) *Idina Menzel (Noahm450) *Steven R. McQueen (Noahm450) *Hunter Hayes (Noahm450) *Spencer Boldman (Noahm450) *Austin Mahone (Noahm450) *Martin Garrix (Noahm450) *Marcus Butler (Noahm450) *Cody Simpson (Noahm450) *Caspar Lee (Noahm450) *Chris Evans (LivvyLove17) *Christina Grimmie (Noahm450) *Charlie McDonnell (LivvyLove17) *Carrie Hope Fletcher (LivvyLove17) *Nash Grier (LivvyLove17) *Luke Hemmings (LivvyLove17) *Chris Pratt (MermaidatHeart) *Charles Michael Davis (MermaidatHeart) *Catherine Wayne (MermaidatHeart) *Benny and Rafi Fine (MermaidatHeart) *Lucy Hale (MermaidatHeart) *Josh Hutcherson (MermaidatHeart) *Avril Lavigne (MermaidatHeart) *Jennette Mccurdy (MermaidatHeart) *Kelli Berglund (MermaidatHeart) *Paul McGann (Miramc22) *Ian Hecox (MermaidatHeart) *Anthony Padilla (MermaidatHeart) *Cameron Boyce (MermaidatHeart) *Blake Michael (MermaidatHeart) *Peyton Meyer (MermaidatHeart) *Jake T. Austin (MermaidatHeart) *Zendaya Coleman (MermaidatHeart) *Ellie Goulding (Noahm450) *Jon Cozart (LivvyLove17) *Ricky Dillon (LivvyLove17) *Dianna Argon (LivvyLove17) *Johann Urb (LivvyLove17) *Brendon Urie (LivvyLove17) *Brandon Mull (JordynPallas) *Emma Duke (JordynPallas) *Lindsey Stirling (JordynPallas) *Ruby Jones (JordynPallas) *Jordan-Claire Green (JordynPallas) *Kelsey Edwards (JordynPallas) *Laura Marano (Miramc22) *Olivia Cooke (Miramc22) *Jeffery S. Savage (JordynPallas) *Jackie Evancho (JordynPallas) *Jenny Oaks Baker (JordynPallas) *Piper Curda (JordynPallas) *Sarah Gilman (JordynPallas) Latest activity Category:Browse